1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonded structure of aluminum alloy and rubber with adhesive and to the manufacturing process therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Bonded structures generally include a steel base and rubber adhering to the base. Typical examples of bonded structures are damper pulleys and shock-absorbing body mounts of vehicles. A damper pulley fixed to a crank shaft of an engine transmits a driving force to auxiliary equipment like a generator via a belt. A shock-absorbing body mount attached between a suspension frame and a body reduces vibration transmitted from wheels to the body. Aluminum alloy has recently been used as a new base material for such bonded structures because of its lightness in weight.
Bonded structures for vehicles are required to have sufficient durability since they may be used under corrosive conditions, for example, they may be exposed to sea water in coastal zones or to snow-melting salt in cold districts. Namely, a joint between the aluminum alloy and the rubber in bonded structures should have extremely high corrosion resistance and adhesiveness.